


The Broken Words

by alliwannadojae



Series: Where The Heart Is (SeungJin) [1]
Category: Straykids
Genre: Angst, BoyxBoy, M/M, Mpreg, i’m sorry that i write this, married!seungjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 07:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18516784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliwannadojae/pseuds/alliwannadojae
Summary: Seungmin left Hyunjin a letter.





	The Broken Words

**Author's Note:**

> This been stuck in my mind for a week now and i know i need to write this. and since Seungjin is underrated so here is a gift for Seungjin shipper ❤️

Hyunjin walked in to an empty house, he shouldn’t feel like this but he can’t help it. He would usually walk in with a scented of seungmin cooking that he never admit delicious and to be greet with a sweet smile. A sweet smile that he never appreciates all this while.

He looked on the kitchen table but realised something on it. He immediately make his way there and saw a homemade food and a sticky note .

_‘Eat well Hyunjin , i know you hate it but i hope you would take a bite even a little.’ - SM_

Was seungmin back? he looked at their room and called the name. “Seungmin ?” but no answer so he make his way there instead.

He opened the door but its empty, it remains empty. He saw a letter on the nightstand and he knows, Seungmin left him. No, he’s the one who make Seungmin left.

He sit on the bed and open the letter. Taking a deep breath before looking at the neat writing on it .

_**Dear Hyunjin .** _

_**My beloved husband who’s i fall head over heel with. I don’t know if you’re going to read this or just throw it away but i hope you read this.** _

_**Hyunjin-a you remember when we first met ? Yes its on a rainy days on college and i didn’t bring an umbrella with me that day. Stupid me haha.** _

Hyunjin remember that day, the day he met his Seungmin.

5years ago

_Hyunjin walked out from the college and its raining heavily._

_“What? but hyung, its raining and i didn’t brought my umbrella.” He looked beside him and saw a boy, a sweet looking boy who’s whining on his phone._

_“but- hyung ? hyung ?” that boy looked at his phone and sigh. “How dare he end it just like that. I’m so going to tell Nayeon Noona about this.” Hyunjin chuckle at his little rant._

_“Hey.” Hyunjin said when he approached the boy._

_“H-hey.” He greeted back startled that someone was there._

_“I’m Hyunjin . Hwang Hyunjin.” He smile giving his hand for a handshake._

_“Kim Seungmin. I know you.” the boy smile back. He got a cute name just like him._

_“You know me ?” Seungmin nodded ._

_“Who doesn’t? You’re in the basketball team and popular i’m sure everyone’s know you.” He chuckles ._

_“Right. I forgot about that.” He let_ _out an awkward laugh._

_“So i heard your conversations just now, you have no umbrella am i right ?” Hyunjin asked and Seungmin pout a little._

_“So you heard that. Yes and my hyung is too busy to pick me up.” Seungmin said ._

_“Here.” Hyunjin gave him his umbrella._

_“Wha- no no Hyunjin, it’s yours. It will stopped soon.” Seungmin declines it._

_“No, my house is just near here i can run.” Hyunjin tried again._

_“It really okay Hyunjin, You’ll get wet if you run. I don’t want a college athlete to be sick because of me.” but hyunjin didn’t have it. He grab seungmin hand making him holding the umbrella._

_“Just take it Seungmin, I’ll be fine. See you again.” with that he leave, running through the rain._

Hyunjin smile, He really captivated by Seungmin that day. But he messed it up .

_**You give me the umbrella and run into the rain, saying you’ll be fine but got sick the next day. I wait for you at the basketball club to give you the umbrella back but Minho hyung told me you’re sick. But Hyunjin, to be honest you make me fall for you that day.** _

_**Do you remember that i went to your house after that because i feel really guilty that you got sick because of me and i met your parents and Kkami. They all so lovely until now. They make me feel the love of the parents that i didn’t even have a chance to have. Thank you Hyunjin for sharing your parents with me.** _

Why did he forget the fact that Seungmin is an orphan and he just have his hyung Wonpil. He neglected Seungmin a lot because of his selfishness.

_**We grew closer after that. You welcome me to your group of friends and we watch how Minho hyung and Jisung’s fall in love. We watch one by one of our friends found their other half and you keep whining that you need someone to me. I really wanted to confess my real feelings towards you but i know better not to ruin our friendship.** _

_**That’s when someone enter your life. I remember when you told me you fall in love. That breaks me Hyunjin but i know that your happiness matter so i choosed to be happy for you.** _

_“Seungmin-a, i think i’m in love.” Hyunjin said when he sit beside Seungmin at the cafeteria._

_“With who ?” Seungmin asked . His heart is beating like crazy, does he even have the chance ?_

_“Shin Yuna, i saw her with the cheerleading team and she’s so beautiful.” Seungmin looked at him, he lost for words._

_“Seungmin ? do you think i should try to win her?” Hyunjin asked . Seungmin give him a smile and a little nod._

_“Go Hyunjin, I’m happy you found someone.” Hyunjin smile and wake when he saw the said girl entering the cafeteria._

_**I see the Hwang Hyunjin who i love dearly falling for a girl. I know i don’t have a chance with you Hyunjin, i know and i’m sure about it now. But your relationship with her didn’t go well, I see your messed up life after the break up and i try to build you up again. Which is a success.** _

_**I’m glad you let me make you happy again even with the besfriend status. I watch you with a lot of girl , it hurts hyunjin but its okay because i love you. I’m okay as long as i can stay by your side.** _

_**You remember that one time when you asked me why i didn’t search for a relationship ? i bet you know the real answer now because i lied to you .I’m sorry that i lied but i don’t think you want to know the real answer.** _

_“Hey minnie, can i ask you something?” Seungmin nodded while typing on his laptop._

_“Why didn’t you search for a relationship?” Seungmin looked up from his laptop to look at his friend._

_“Because i don’t need that. I’m happy as the way i’m living now.” He smile . How can he be honest and said that he wanted that relationship with Hyunjin._

_**I was wrong when i thought we could be happy just like that. When your parents invited me and wonpil hyung to your house for a dinner just to be informed that you need to marry me to inherit the wealth and for them to help Wonpil hyung with his company, i’m lost. I’m lost because finally i have the chance to be with you but also thinking about the fact that you’re going to hate me.** _

_“What !?” Hyunjin stand from his seat._

_“Sit down Hyunjin, don’t be rude.” Mr. Hwang said making the boy sit back but still in an angry state._

_“This is for your own self. You have no path Hyunjin. I know Seungmin is the only one who can help you.” Mrs Hwang said this time and Seungmin could just look down._

_“What if i don’t want to ?” Hyunjin said looking at both of his parents._

_“You will not get a cent of my wealth.” Mr Hwang said making the boy shocked._

_“But i’m your son.” He fight back_

_“Because you’re my son i want the best for you. And i know Seungmin is the best for you.” Hyunjin sigh looking at Seungmin ._

_“You just heard on my part, not Seungmin. I bet he doesn’t want this.” Hyunjin said making Seungmin looked at him._

_“You okay with this Seungmin ?” Mrs Hwang asked, holding his hand._

_“I-if i disagree, you won’t help hyung right?” Seungmin asked ._

_“We have no other choice Seungmin.” Mr hwang said. Seungmin looked at wonpil’s begging face and sigh ._

_“I’ll try to be the best for Hyunjin.” Seungmin answer and that’s when Hyunjin felt nothing but hatred towards him._

_**I really was torned that time. I have the chance with someone i love but he could hate me. I have no one Hyunjin , if wonpil hyung lost his company we have nowhere to go sorry that i make that decision.** _

_**So i told myself, its okay if you hate me that time . I will try to make you fall for me, i’ll try until the end. But life is not like what we expect. I remember every single time when you said you hate me.** _

_“Congratulations Hyunjin, Seungmin.” Minho said , hugging both of them._

_“Thank you hyung, Jisung.” Seungmin said ._

_“You looked beautiful minnie, i didn’t know you and Hyunjin was a thing. You hide it from us well.” Jisung said and laugh. Seungmin just can smile while Hyunjin act like he didn’t heard that ._

_Minho and Jisung left them to talk with other friends when Hyunjin said ._

_“As you know now Seungmin, our friendship is over and i hate you.” Seungmin looked down._

_“I know Hyunjin, I’m sorry.” He said ._

_**I’m married with someone i love but never once i felt loved. You warn me every time i asked your whereabouts. You warn me not to interfere with your life . I know what you doing behind me, i know you met a lot of girl. But i remains silent because i don’t want your parents to know that. I wanted them to know that you’ve changed.** _

_**Remember that day when i give you my everything, that day where i give you myself because you’re my husband and i don’t want to be a bad partner.** _

_Seungmin just showered and didn’t realised Hyunjin is already home. When he felt an arms back hugging him ._

_“H-hyunjin ? Wha-“_

_“Shhhhh. Its okay.” Hyunjin said kissing his neck._

_Seungmin is shaking but he closed his eyes and stay still. Hyunjin turned him to face him. He saw a lust in Hyunjin’s eyes ._

_“You looked sexy tonight hm. i wonder why.” He kissed his lips and stop when he felt Seungmin didn’t reply that._

_“Be a good boy Seungmin, you want me right ? I’m your husband.” Hyunjin kissed him again and he replied it this time. Putting his arms around his neck and Hyunjin lead him to their bed._

_**I was hoping that when i wake up that morning, everything would be different. We could be happy and you could love me because you’re different that night . But i was wrong, You hate me no less. Or even more.** _

_Seungmin wake with a pain on his lower part. He groan and realised Hyunjin is beside him. both of them is naked and he smile. So its not a dream, he give his virginity to his husband finally. He looked at Hyunjin who’s sleeping beside him._

_“I love you.” He said and Hyunjin stirred a bit before he opened his eyes and saw Seungmin ._

_He immediately wake up and saw their state and groan._

_“I’m just feeling needy last night, don’t even dream that i’ve stop hating you.” with that Hyunjin wake and make his way to bathroom leaving Seungmin who’s already in tears._

_**But i still love you no less. I’m not regretting the fact that you took my virginity that night and i’m glad that you’re my first even though i’m not your first.** _

_**Its been 3months since that night and you’ve been colder towards me since then. You didn’t even talk to me anymore and barely home. I miss you Hyunjin, I miss you too much.** _

_**But what happened last week, i can’t hold it anymore that i ran away .** _

_Seungmin’s just back from grocery shopping. He opened the door and saw Hyunjin’s shoes. He smile, Hyunjin’s home early today. Maybe he’s sleeping right now he said to himself. So he got a time to cook him something._

_But his smile faded when he heard a giggling from the room. and its a bad choice when he opened the rooms door to find two naked person on the bed. His and Hyunjin’s bed to be exact._

_He dropped the things in his hand and Hyunjin looked at the door with a sight of crying Seungmin. And before he could say something Seungmin ran and left the house._

_Hoping for Hyunjin to chase after him but of course he could just hoping . While Hyunjin is kinda shocked that Seungmin is home and asked the girl to left ._

Hyunjin looked at the letter there’s a tears stain, Seungmin must be crying while writing this. How much he hurts him .

“What have you done Hyunjin.” He said to himself after remembering that night . The last time he saw his husband.

_**I’m mad Hyunjin, i’ve been holding all the pain all this while and that night i lost it. I saw you with that girl on our bed, our bed where i committed myself to you. i feel betrayed and maybe i hate you a bit after that. But you know i can’t hate you, and i’m mad at myself for being so weak. I realised holding onto you would make you hate me even more maybe letting go is the best decision now.** _

_**The reason i write you this letter is i have a secret that i need to tell you, The secret that i’ve been hiding by myself for about a month because i’m scared at the fact you would hate me more after you know it. But i’m ready now, i’m always ready for you to hate me more.** _

_**Hyunjin-a i’m pregnant. 3 months now. We’re going to be parents and you’re gonna be a daddy. I don’t know how to tell you. I’m afraid you don’t want this baby. That’s why i choosed to left. I’ve failed to make you love me, I’ve failed to make you happy, I’ve failed to be a good partner for you and i don’t want to be a failed parent to my baby. If being with you would make you stressed and hate me even more , then you’ll be happy from now on without me. I’m sorry for all the misery i’ve caused you and i don’t regret a bit of my life that i’ve spent with you.** _

_**I’ll ask my lawyer to sent you the divorcement letter as soon as possible . Hyunjin-a be happy, i love you and i’m sorry.** _

_**Sincerely,** _  
_**Kim Seungmin** _

Hyunjin realised he’s crying when he let out a sobs. The letter is so sincere he could imagine how Seungmin is crying while writing with the tears drop on the letter and the way the ink is ruined.

He put the letter back on the nightstand when an envelope fall from it. He picked it up and opened it with a shaking hand.

There’s a picture of him and Seungmin smiling happily, that was when they both still in the college. And a black and white photo of a sonogram. His sobbing grow more after seeing that. Its his baby. He read a message written under the picture.

_**Hy daddy .** _

_**Thank you for creating me. Papa said its okay if you hate him but please don’t hate me. I’ve never met you and i don’t think i’ll ever met you but i love you daddy.** _

“Daddy is so sorry baby .” He said

Hyunjin put the sonogram on his chest and all he could do is crying. His husband leave him and he’s pregnant . He regret every single days he spent hating on Seungmin .

“Forgive me Seungmin, I’m sorry for everything.” He said between his sobs and he fall asleep after with his and Seungmin picture in his hand and the sonogram close to his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> So does this deserve a sequel ? Thanks for reading 🥰❤️


End file.
